


big (heart)

by beautifultimes (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultimes
Summary: “yeah, you like that?” johnny asks huskily, doesn’t wait for an answer before leaning in so his breath condenses along the top of hyuck’s shoulder.





	big (heart)

everything about johnny always seems larger than life itself. he’s bigger than anyone has a right to be, in almost every way. big body, big presence, big heart.

 _huge_ dick.

hyuck breathes sighily onto his own arm, air gusting over warm, damp skin as johnny languidly thrusts into him from behind; his big, long cock drags against hyuck’s walls, torturously good, burning pleasure straight into hyuck’s body.

the stretch, oh god. hyuck whines when he feels johnny tracing his hot, sensitive rim, stretched tightly around johnny’s thick girth. he's so full.

“yeah, you like that?” johnny asks huskily, doesn’t wait for an answer before leaning in so his breath condenses along the top of hyuck’s shoulder. hyuck shivers right down to his toes, clenching around johnny, making the older man’s hips stutter.

“ _oh_ , of course you do, baby,” he says next, low and sweet. “you’re my good little slut, aren’t you, hyuckie? look at you, taking my cock so well. fucking gorgeous.” his hips snap in quicker, pushing him deeper into hyuck’s ass, angling further down just a little, oh _fuck-_

“yes,” hyuck gasps. “so- so big, so good, johnny-hyung, please please please.” johnny makes a sound of satisfaction in response, pushing a long arm under hyuck’s stomach to wrap it around him and pull him back onto his cock as he fucks into him, moving hyuck as if he weighs nothing. hyuck scrambles, hands shooting out to grasp at the edge of the mattress above his head. he becomes nearly dizzy over the next few minutes, vision swimming, mouth drooling, whimpers falling out as johnny pounds him harder and harder.

god, he’s going to feel this for _days_.


End file.
